


Shame

by JohnxHelen



Series: The Escapades of Helen Smith and her Boy, Husband, and Submissive John Smith [2]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BSDM, Blood Kink, But Helen’s always there for comfort, Dom!Helen, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Helen is a caring domme, Holocaust, John is slightly insecure, Mild Gore, Nazis, Prequel, Smut to fluff, Sub!John, Uniform Kink, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: More smutty adventures of my two babies. This story does have some references to the Holocaust, and does mention killings of prisoners so for anyone that is triggered by that, do not read on.





	Shame

Blood surrounded the Smiths in Cincinnati. 

Whether were seeing the prisoners shuffling with blood dripping into their shirts from the cold or the red of the guards bands, it was a part of their life there. They could either fight against it, which would lead to death for their fragile family, or let it in. It seemed easier to do that than resist, and they got red for their own pleasure as well; those uniforms were something both loved, especially on the other person. 

They also were a part of organizations that inflicted plenty of blood,John was the head of all camp guards with his old friend Rudolf Wegener, who hated blood, as his assistant, and Helen, out of a desire to prove herself, was part of the female guard brigade. 

Sometimes, he would come across his wife while they were making their rounds and he felt a desire come over him that made him want to push her into the nearest hard surface, lift up her skirt and fuck her. But he couldn't. They were not allowed to. 

While making her rounds of the women's side of the camp one day she found the perfect spot. It was a storage room that contained some of the valuables, but wasn't as massive as Kansas. Located in the far area, behind many toys, was a bed without any stains. Sure it had no mattress pad,but their bed was being occupied by a precocious 3 year old, which prevented them from engaging in other activities. This would have to do. 

And today was perfect. He was working in his office sans aides after a execution and took him there on the pretense of finding a escape route that a prisoner had tried to dig. One of Helen’s comrades who knew what she was doing took over her watch and passed on the excuse to their commander. 

 

It was somewhat uncomfortable for the two of them, but with a few blankets stolen from a box brimming with bedding materials, it transformed into a cozy love nest. John turned from the aperture built into one of the boxes where he scanned for any prisoners who happened to amble in. He would kill anyone who tried to interrupt them. He turned back to see his wife stripped down to her undergarments.  
"Come here Johnny." Aufsherin Helen Smith cooed, patting the sheets near her. 

He walked towards it, but then she told him to crawl, showing off his arse and the impeccably tailored pants. It took him a second longer to obey than Helen would have liked, but you couldn't train someone perfectly. And if you trained someone perfectly, sex wouldn't be as much fun as everything would be perfect and imperfections were better. 

Like her boots that had a coating of blood and mud on them: it rained quite often in the camp and the women were just as vicious as the men in their handling of prisoners, stomping on their chests until they bled, whipping until they passed out.  
Nevertheless here was her husband kneeling in front of her, giving his power over to her even though he had just killed ten prisoners for stealing bread before he turned in to conduct paperwork. 

She hummed a tune she'd heard on the radio while he slowly licked the viscous substance. He savored its tang like a wine expert. 

The last time they had done this, her supervisor was near the barracks that she and her husband were in for their pleasure. Out of curiosity, her supervisor entered and received a image that traumatized her: the head of all the guards (her husband) being fucked by his wife. She was about to flee out to report it, but then John had grabbed a knife, advanced on her, and cut her neck. You can’t fuck with my wife.” he growled as it pierced flesh, “Not even you.”  
He started to lick the wound. “She may be a bitch, Aufsherin, but she tastes sweet.” “Indeed.” Helen growled, and sunk to the ground so that she could join her lover in tasting the sweet juices. 

She was jolted out of her memories when Johns tongue on her boots diminished. “I didn’t tell you to stop.” she snapped. “There’s a spot of blood...here.” She pointed to the top of the shoe near her leg. While he licked, she placed blood all over her leg. Of course, Aufsherin Smith.” he replied, and placed his tongue in its center. 

When he was done, he noticed another spot on the mid thigh, and a gigantic splotch on the inner thigh leading to her pussy. Either the prisoners had more blood than usual or she was teasing him. And he bet that it was the latter. “Come on, lover boy.” she teased. “The waters warm.” She moves a hand to the front of the skirt and revealed her lack of underwear. “Such a wicked woman.” he said in awe, and tried to touch it. “Silly Sharfüher, thinking he can touch like he owns me. Either lick me or I won’t touch you for a week.” 

From personal experience, John knew she would live to that promise. She’d hold him and take care of herself, but wouldn’t touch him, even when his cock poked in his trousers. And the worst was when she would seem to touch him but would move her hand for another thing. When he said he’d had enough, she’d make him beg for mercy, cock, and forgiveness. 

With that in mind, John said, “Yes, Mistress.” He settled onto his knees and twined his tongue in her mound. “Ah-ah.” Helen commanded. “Not there. Suck my clit. Now.” His mouth shifted to her nub, and teethed it. That small touch was enough for her body to shake. John kept suckling as if he was a newborn babe, moaning when his bloody lips reached more sensitive spots of her clitoris. 

Her submissive could feel her movements. They jostled his erection, and made his mind spin until nothing mattered except for this space and his burden. What almost made him cum was a blade moving down his skin. He purred around her clit. “I can kill you like this.” she soothed as she moved it to a vein. “And you’d love it, you’d want me to, wouldn’t you?”  
John considered for a moment. If she was to kill him, he’d thank her as he bled out. 

He loved the way Helen used her power, loved how she used it on him. He loved the knife, those little games they played to , her cunt pressed just so against his cock. “Please end this wretched slut.” he pleaded. “Not till you give me what I want.” she replied. “Make me cum, boy.” He obeyed her orders, and increased his ministrations on her cunt. She felt the hot surge of sensation manifest in her and pour in him. 

While she came, Helen looked up at her husband. His face filled with wonder, and his mouth slurped her juices. She smiled at him and wished that this happened to her every day. “Good. Now you get your reward.” She moves the knife to his neck and pressed in. 

He took a breath. His Adam’s Apple bobbed and knees twitched. His eyes closed, and he emanated a silent moan. John’s cock twitched on her thigh. Helen unzipped his pants, just enough for his tip to pop into her free hand. She twirled a nail around his frenulum and he gasped. “I’m going to die, ma’am.” he murmured. He loved this kind of play. “Do it.” she snapped. John groaned and his cock spurted on her hand. 

He collapsed on the floor, exhausted from his efforts. His wife wiped off the semen from her hand, and lay near him, cleansing his face.  
“Feeling better?” she inquired after a while. He nodded. “Get in bed.” she commanded, and John crawled into it. “Stay here. We’ll be excused from duties until dinner.” She stripped off her uniform and shouldered her love out of his. He shifted to curl her into him.

“One of these days” she murmured, “I’ll worm my way into your organs. I’ll be safe and warm,watching you.” He blushed and was about to say something when she put a finger for his lips. “Don’t say anything. Rest.” she whispered. She hummed a lullaby, luring him into sleep.


End file.
